wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 5: Naruto Strikes
"Naruto Strikes" is the fifth episode of Samurai Yuki. This Episode is about Haru and Paul meeting Naruto. Summary The episode begins as an army of Beetle Drones chasing down a family as they try to flee, eventually encircling the mother, daughter and baby. Just when all seems lost, a lone, heavily armored figure arrives on a weaponized motorbike. The young girl barely recognizes the figure to be none other than Samurai Jack, Paul and Yuki who dispatches the army of robots with his motorcycle weapons and handgun, saving the family before departing. Elie introduces Griffon Kato and his strange, purple steed whose face shakes vigorously. Elie notes that the steed loves carrots much to Haru's surprise. Galein Musica comments that Haru is a strange child and wishes him the best of luck. When Haru and Elie are clueless, Griffon informs them about the locations. He introduces himself to Haru and the gang. He calls Plue, "sama." When Haru tells him to watch where he is going, Griffon puts the auto card for his steed. Griffon tells them to take a break, and Plue's rumbling stomach tells Haru to do so. Moments later, Haru and the gang have a satisfying meal. Griffon lays down the map, and he explains that by going north to Ska Village then to Experiment, the biggest city in Song continent. Haru expresses his enthusiasm like the country boy he is. Elie calls over Haru and informs him that she has seen the sword somewhere. Haru stares at her in disbelief which causes Elie to get mad at him. The two get into an argument, and when they stop, Elie decides to take a hot spring bath with Plue. She asks Haru if he ever wants to turn Plue's nose like a drill. Haru tells her not to touch Plue's nose, and Elie tells him not to peep. Yet, Griffon is ready with his camouflage and binoculars. In the hot springs, Elie wonders what is Elie's problem and decides to turn Plue's nose. Haru and Griffon wait in the bush just to protect Elie. The scene cuts to a shrine, where a group of women wearing robes stylized with the crest of Aku bow before a statue of the demon. A series of cuts is shown of a woman giving birth to seven daughters (with the gong being sounded after each was born), who are presented to the statue as the chosen ones who would kill Jack. With her second wind, Elie walks towards the berry, and a monster watches her from up high. At the camp, Haru wakes up to see Elie gone and asks Griffon about her whereabouts. Back at the valley, Elie finds the snakeberry below her. She looks around to find a way to get down. With some vine, she uses to climb down the cliff side. Elie jumps down only to get her feet injured more. She grabs the a bunch of snakeberry. Suddenly, a monster approaches her from behind and asks her to share the berries. Hesitantly, Elie gives half to him, but the monster wants more. He explains that he loves to eat humans. Elie tries to talk him out, and the monster chases her down. During the chase, Elie trips down, and before the monster tries to eat her, Haru appears. Haru jumps down and evades the monster's swipe. The monster attacks Haru, but Haru sends an Explosion attack at the cliff side where a huge rock falls on the beast. With the beast incapacitated, Haru asks if Elie is fine and rips a portion of his sleeve to bandage Elie's feet. He tells her that they are friends, and friends should trust each other. As day breaks, Elie asks Haru to carry her like a princess which makes Haru blush a bit. The two laugh a bit. Arriving at the camp, Haru and Elie find Plue restored. Elie decides to take Plue to the hot springs, and she finds Plue deflated. She realizes that it's the hot water that did it, and Griffon continues to peep on Elie with some binoculars. Paul sees hallucinations of his father and mother, who passed away and was proud of finding his new friends and continues to tell their son to keep on fighting against the Dark Bring, only for Naruto to interfere. Using his shadow clones, Naruto attempts to defeat Paul, who uses his Drowning Bubble Technique to take out the shadow clones. However, Elie tells Naruto that Paul is her protector, not her enemy. As Yamato and Sai catch up, Naruto apologizes for attacking him. At the same time, the daughters of Aku have aged to adulthood and finished their final test. With their training complete, the High Priestess gives them masks of Aku, and orders them to seek out Jack and kill him. Trivia *This Episode marks the appearance of Ashi and her sisters. Category:Samurai Yuki Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon